The One Where Veronica Can't Read a Road Sign
by EllieBear75
Summary: Logan and Veronica are married! Too bad someone towed their car while they were in the courthouse. S4 Fix-it fic. Part of "The Ones Where Logan Lives" series originally posted on AO3.


"Excuse me, driver, but do you have any Grey Poupon?"

"Har-har-har," Keith snarks, glancing into the backseat of his car. "I'm _only_ your wedding chauffeur by circumstance, not by choice."

Veronica shrugs, sliding over towards Logan seated beside her and he wraps his arm around her shoulder, gently kissing her forehead. "It was an honest mistake, honey."

"I can't believe they towed me while we got married," she mutters for the hundredth time. "I mean, seriously, the parking in Neptune is completely out of hand. And who understands those twenty-four hour clock numbers on the parking signs anyway…I mean, besides _you_."

She jerks her thumb towards Logan and he chuckles, pulling her body closer to his.

"I'm just glad we finally figured out that the car was towed and not stolen. I still think it's the universe's way of saying we should take our time leaving for our honeymoon. We can worry about getting the car out of the impound lot tomorrow morning. For now, your dad can drop us off at home, he can take Pony, we can pack, maybe get some other things_ done_…" Pausing, he catches Veronica's eye and wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I saw that!" Keith states, frowning at them through the rearview mirror. "I know you guys are married now, but come on, give your old man a break with that stuff."

"Hey! Keep mouthing off and there'll be no tip for you," Veronica teases as she wraps her arms around Logan's neck and kisses his cheek. "And keep your eyes on the road. There's nothing to see back here."

Giving her a quick peck on the lips, Logan wrinkles his nose. "Eh…I think I'll pass on the making out in the back seat of your father's car. Even in high school we didn't do that."

"No, it was the back of _your _car and…"

"Lalalalala! I can't hear you!" Keith sings out loudly, pressing his fingers into his ears.

"Hey! I didn't end up pregnant. And you mostly knew where I was sometimes."

Removing his fingers from his ears, Keith glares at her. "Hardly comforting considering both your high school and college years."

"Oh come on...try and remember the good times, bro!" He starts the car as Veronica laughs, reaching for the center seatbelt. "I think the last time you had Logan and I together in your back seat was after you picked us up from Lilly's house after Homecoming."

Settling back, Logan places his hand behind his neck, smiling up at the roof of the car. "Wow. Yeah. We should have borrowed a police cruiser from in front of City Hall instead, just for old times' sake."

Veronica snickers at the memory of her dad driving her and Logan home—two drunk teenagers—exhausted yet somehow still wired from partying on the beach with Duncan and Lilly all night. Logan in his borrowed tux, smelling sweet and pungent of dried champagne, her in her pink dress, soaked in Lilly's flowery perfume trying to cover the smell of her own vomit from just hours before.

"Not to put any pressure on you two, but I really, really hope you are contemplating having kids," Keith says with a laugh. "Because I would like to see some karmic payback for all you both have put me through over the years."

Cringing, Veronica avoids Logan's eyes. "Jumping the gun a bit there, aren't ya, Dad? I mean, Pony has _not _expressed any interest in having a sibling yet."

"I'm all for just practicing," Logan whispers, leaning near Veronica's ear and giving her a gentle kiss on her jaw.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, Keith."

Sitting up straight, Logan gives Veronica a sly wink and she smiles, letting out a contented sigh as she leans her head against his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she takes a moment to revel in the giddiness fluttering in her stomach. They were married. And it only took them seventeen years to get here.

Her purse starts to hum, jarring her from her moment and she opens her eyes to root through the contents for her phone. Frowning at Leo's name on her screen, she connects the call.

"Hey, Leo. What's up?"

"_Hey, Veronica. So, I have good news and bad news."_

Pursing her lips, Veronica glances at Logan, changing the phone to her other ear so he can hear the conversation.

"Okay. What is it?"

"_The good news is we found the final bomb Penn planted. The bad news is that it was in your car and it detonated in the impound lot. The lot manager said you got your car towed there this afternoon?"_

A chill runs through Veronica. She was driving around with a bomb in her car. A bomb that could have gone off while she was inside. Or while Logan was inside. Or Pony. Or all of them…

"Oh my God," she mutters, frozen in shock as her brain runs through all the variables of what could have happened.

Taking the phone from her, Logan nods, placing it to his ear. "Hi Leo—it's Logan. It seems that Veronica is a little taken aback by your news. Was anyone hurt?"

"_One of the guys on the lot was injured but not badly—more shook up than anything."_

"Well, that's good news. Guess we'll be heading out on our honeymoon in a rental car then."

Leo clears his throat through the phone and Veronica glances up at Logan, his cheeks twitch as he tries to suppress a grin, a twinkle of that mischievous jackass she fell in love with gleaming in his eye.

"_Honeymoon?"_

"Oh? Veronica didn't tell you about our plans? Yeah…the car was towed while we were getting married inside City Hall this afternoon. Pesky street cleaners."

Taking the phone from Logan's grasp, Veronica wrinkles her nose at him, mouthing the words "stop it" before putting the phone up to her ear again.

"Hey Leo—Veronica again. Thanks for letting us know. Text me if you need anything in the next few days."

"_Uh, yeah. Travel safe. And congratulations."_ Leo's words sound defeated, his inflection killing all enthusiasm he may have been trying to gather.

"Thanks. Take care."

Disconnecting the call, Veronica tosses the phone in her purse, her pulse still racing as her father pulls up to the front steps of their apartment. Logan slides his hand over hers, threading his fingers through hers and she glances down to see her wedding ring peeking out between their entwined hands.

"Are you okay?"

Veronica nods, focusing back on her husband next to her. "Yeah. I'm fine."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**_Notes: This fic originally appears as part of "The Ones Where Logan Lives" series posted on Archive of Our Own. Eight authors. 35 fanfics. One fic posted every day starting in November, all with the same mission: save Logan Echolls._**


End file.
